


it would be nice right?

by immcrtal



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, fluff fluff fluff, god theyre so soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immcrtal/pseuds/immcrtal
Summary: cute oblivious, canon, pre-canon, thundergrace prompts





	1. ballroom dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 78: “ Hold me and never let me go. ” + canon!thundergrace

They were practicing for this thing, some dance at Jennifer’s school, Anissa had decided to be a chaperon, so Grace decided to follow her, you know moral support, company? not at all because she wanted some alone time and to be romantic, no definitely not.

She didn’t think this would be so hard god, slow dancing, I mean like yeah she could sway but actually dance? god no. Okay so maybe she was trying to hard, she didn’t want to look like a fool in front of a bunch of teens or Anissa, the latter, yeah no.

“Grace, babe why are you so stuck on ballroom dancing? you know I get it, but even for slow songs it’s some teen dance? we can do our usual moves” Anissa said while flashing a smile.

“I know but just let me try to sweep you off your feet, literally?”

“You already do that you know when..” 

“Okay let’s keep it pg-13 this is a school dance!” she said while laughing.

They were gliding through Anissa’s room, dim lights, with only some old tune playing on her phone.

“I’m just saying try to relax-” Anissa couldn’t finish her sentence because while she was still twirling, she slipped, okay wow embarrassing.

But, Grace caught her.

“Okay so maybe I'm trying to wow you, you know? do something cute? it’s not working.” she let out, holding Anissa bride style and carrying her to her bed to sit down.

“Listen, you deciding to go with me, is already cute y’know? This whole thing, trying to learn ballroom dancing for a high school dance? Heart warming, but all you have to do there, is hold me and never let go. That’s all I need”, Anissa said, while hooking her arms around her girlfriend’s neck.

“Yeah?”

“ _Yeah._ ”

“Also Pierce you’re such a fucking cornball”

Anissa pushed Grace further onto her bed and tackled her with a hug.

“Only for you, Choi”


	2. one call away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 53: “ It’s lonely here without you. ” + canon!thundergrace

She was in bed, looking up at her ceiling waiting and waiting, and okay she couldn’t wait anymore.

Grace picked up her phone and typed in Anissa’s number. “Hey it’s Anissa, as you can see, or more like hear-” she laughed, god that was so Anissa-like. “-I can’t take your call right now so please leave a message at the tone.”

“Hey, I know you left a couple hours ago, and that you’re sleeping right now, miss bigshot superhero, but it’s already lonely here, without you…I miss you. Try coming back to me in one piece for my sake? I love you, Pierce.”

That was a new one, their whole relationship was still new, and they were still a bit shy. Grace was confused she’d never been a shy lover, but Anissa just made her want to try things out differently, in a better, slow kind of way.

Instead of thinking way too much and regretting her confession, she went to sleep.

A couple of hours later her phone lit up, a missed call notification popped up and a badge appeared next to her voicemail box; one new message She opened it still too asleep to see it was from who. “Hey, it’s me, oh my god you know it’s me god I’m sorry, anyways I just wanted to say, I love you too, Choi, see you soon”


	3. take care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 51: “ I want to take care of you. ” + pre-canon!thundergrace

Okay so maybe this superhero thing had it’s negative side. Yeah the whole punching racist and sexist fucks was cool, but bleeding, a lot wasn’t.

That’s how she found herself in front of Grace’s bar, after hours. They’re still in this weird flirting and tiptoeing dance but Anissa trusts her with her life. Grace smiles at first but then she notices her busted lip, and bleeding hand, and that beautiful smile evaporates. “Anissa…” she says only, before pulling her in and leading her straight to the washroom.

Anissa finds herself in a bathroom stall that’s not as disgusting, waiting for Grace to come back from wherever she went.

She comes back, with some decent tissue papers, not that crap from the stalls, some band-aids and alcohol. “What happened, Pierce, I thought you said you had this under control, you could’ve gotten seriously hurt and-” and there it was.

the speech she was avoiding from her parents.

The reason why she came here instead of going to her place. Anissa got up quickly and looked down at Grace. “Listen I came here not to get this talk from my parents, I can just leave if all you’re gonna tell me, is to stop.”

Grace was silent for a moment, then took her hands and dragged her back down to sit down. She was on her knees silently begging her to stay. “..Just let me take care of you, I want to take care of _you_ , Anissa. I’ll stop asking questions, but please I don’t want to see you get hurt like this _ever again_.” Anissa didn’t say a word, she couldn’t promise anything, and Grace knew that, so with a sigh she started gently wiping off the blood on her bottom lip.


	4. tell her you love her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 43: “ You’re special to me. ” + pre!canon thundergrace (w/ anissa/jennifer being cute supportive sisters)

Okay breathe **_in_** , breathe **_out_**.

 _breathe in breathe out. C’mon you can do this_ , she thought to herself, _you’ve confessed your love a lot of times, why are you riled up about this one?_

because it’s Grace, the first girl you opened up to, about the whole superhero thing.

Anissa looked at herself in the mirror and imagined Grace. She was at lost of words, how would she even start? She couldn’t just blurt out _I love you_ , no it had to be poetic? and god this was hard.

 _Get it together Anissa, god why is this so hard,_ she thought and put her fist on her dressing table. It cracked.

At that sound Jennifer walked in “Woah what the hell is wrong?!”

Anissa flopped back on her bed and covred her face in embarassment.

“imhavgignfdiffutlyfdinghworrsdtotllgrceilovehr”

Jennifer looked at her one eyebrow raised, “You what?”

Anissa got up and sighed “I’m having a hard time finding the words, the **right** words, to say to Grace, you know to tell her I love her?”

Jennifer hummed, and sat beside her. She knew that Grace was special just by the way her sister spent hours talking about what they did, or what she said. Not that the others weren’t special but there was just something different about Grace that made her sister look more alive.

Jennifer pushed back a few strands out of Anissa’s face and said “Listen Anissa, what do you want to tell her. Don’t search for some love song, just tell me what you really want her to know.”

Anissa re-started her sentence a couple of times before finally letting out “You’re special to me..”

Jennifer smiled at the softness of the words and put her hands on her sister’s shoulders and told her “There you go, you have your words. And when you’re in front of her, don’t think about anything else. Just her. Think of her only.”

 

 


	5. there for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 165: “Do you like it when I touch you like that” + canon!thundergrace

Anissa’s door was closed. Days like these took out all of energy. She just wanted to sleep. Sleep and cuddle with Grace.

She had just gotten back from _patrolling_ when Grace called her and asked if she wanted to head out. And while her mind was tempted her body was aching all over. She grunted and answered weakly “Babe, it’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just that i- _ughhh_ ” She was exhausted, and tired, she was dozing off when she heard Grace faintly say “Anissa! Anissa? I’m on my way wa-”

A couple of hours later she woke up in Grace’s arms, they were on her bed. She was pushing out strands of hair off her face, and gently caressing her cheek. She looked down at her and softly said “Hey there sleeping beauty, you scared me. You okay? I was really worried.”

Anissa hummed, and pushed herself further against Grace “Yeah, guess I was just a little sore from you know kicking asses.” She looked up and winked at Grace.

And then she asked her how she had gotten in their house, Grace just shrugged and said that Jennifer had given her a spare key, just in case. Anissa thanked her sister and made a mental note to let her borrow any and everything she wanted from her closest.

After a couple of minutes of comforting silence, Grace motioned Anissa to sit up straight, and while Anissa was confused she obliged. But then, then Grace started rubbing her back, and wow was she always so good at this? She grunted and moaned, because god yes, she was touching all of her sore spots.

Grace stopped after a couple of seconds, and Anissa whined. “Do you like it when I touch you like _that_?” she asked shyly.

Anissa turned around so quickly and nodded yes eagerly. Free back rubs? and massages? From her girlfriend? Yes god please.

So Grace went back to her previous movements. And Anissa kept sighing, and groaning and moaning.

Little did they know, Jennifer was on the other side traumatized, because she thought Grace was going down on her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would choose smut over fluff any day, as a reader. but as a writer? lmao no. also im not really comfortable with smut, well writing it, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	6. what you need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 46: “ Can I kiss you right now? ” + pre!canon thundergrace

She was amazing? 

Anissa had brought Grace to go practice a bit. It was after hours at the gym, which means pretty late. The night motivated her she never knew why. She wanted to kind of show off. Oh please she had every right, _I mean_ , a superhero in the making has the right to show off a bit, and it’s not like she was doing it for every eye, she was planning on catching a _particular person’s_ attention.

What she didn’t expect was the _particular person_ , to catch her attention (Well she always did, but not this? This was just.)

She watched Grace hit the punching back a couple of dozen times, and then start working it with her legs. It was quite a view. And she doesn’t mean it in like a physical way? More like her elegant yet, full of force mouvements, they had her caught of guard, shocked and delighted. 

She gazed upon Grace as she stopped her movements and stepped a bit back from the punching bag, to take a breath. Head tipped back taking in the air, sweat glistening. Yes Anissa could get used to weekly work out sessions with her.

Unconsciously Anissa whispered  _“Can I kiss you right now.”_ Grace turned her head, eyebrows creased, “What?”

Anissa stuttered, trying to find a good cover up and crossing her arms over her chest to seem more menacing-ish. “Can I kick your ass now?”

_Good save idiot._

Grace didn’t seem to suspect anything, she only offered Anissa a grin, turned herself towards her and said “I thought you’d _never_ ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love trash writing? Anyways I love these fluffy fools ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	7. pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2: “ Not you again.. ” + canon-ish!thundergrace

“Not you again” She let out from her place behind the bar stand.

Anissa huffed, and slowly made her way to sit on one of the chairs. “What, can’t a girl get a drink 2 times a week?”

Grace scoffed and continued wiping the bar stand, not looking up she replied, “Try 5 times _this_ week, Anissa.”

The air was suddenly filled with tension and unasked questions.

She decided to ignore it though, you know to try to play it off, “Would you believe me if I told you, I missed you?”

Grace finally looked at her in the eyes, with a sad smile on her face, “I would but-” She reached out to hold her face, her hand cupping her cheek. Anissa unconsciously leaned in, she’s been missing Grace’s touch for weeks now, so sue her. “but, in your current situation, I don’t, Anissa what have you gotten yourself into this time?”

Grace’s thumb traced her brow, carefully, doing the best not to touch the fresh cut from a couple of hours ago. Her other fingers gently ghosting over her make up covered bruised cheek.

Anissa didn’t say anything, deciding it was best to bask in the calm silence, and the delicate touches of Grace Choi.

A couple of hours later, they were on her bed, her head on her lap. She was on the verge of falling asleep when she heard Grace whisper, “I don’t know how much more of this I can take, you’ve been hurt way too many times..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm the worst i know i know! but my writing block for them has been real, and i've been really freaking lazy, all the fics that i have written have sucked, but i promise i'll post others prompts soon!

**Author's Note:**

> theyre so mf cute and its sad how they barely have fics, anyways come and say hi @ elodiesyungs on tumblr.  
> also yes the title is horrible fite me


End file.
